You Just Know
by otomezone
Summary: Soulmates. It's a topic that's hard to explain. That somehow, somewhere, there was a person that was linked to your soul. Meeting a soulmate is a different experience for each person. In anycase, when you do meet your soulmate, you just know. . Aoba thinks, 'How can you just… know'


Soulmates. It's a topic that's hard to explain. That somehow, somewhere, there was a person that was linked to your soul. Meeting your soulmate was common in this world. But never getting to meet them wasn't all that uncommon either. Afterall, you never know, your soulmate could be your next door neighbour or someone from a faraway land.

Meeting a soulmate is a different experience for each person. Some say there's a sort of electricity you can feel when your eyes first meet, or there would be an irregular heart beat whenever you see your soulmate. Some say your world actually brightens when you meet them, or the colors become more vivid. In anycase, when you do meet your soulmate, you just know.

Aoba thinks, 'How can you just… know?'

.

Aoba is 7 years old when he meets Koujaku for the first time. The older boy is rowdy at most but serious and responsible, and had protected him from a group of bullies, despite thinking Aoba was a girl. They hit it off and Aoba thinks Koujaku is just like the older brother he'd never had.

Aoba thinks, 'Ah… Koujaku must be my soulmate.'

And Koujaku was fun and thought him a lot of things. Aoba thinks he loves him. No, Aoba does love him. And they play around a lot until Koujaku had to leave the town for some personal business.

They say their goodbyes, and Aoba cries. He mourns for his soul.

.

Aoba is 22 years old when he meets Noiz for the first time. Noiz was a regular patron for their shop, seemingly interested in vintage technology. He was a bratty kid with a lot of problems, and unlike Koujaku, it took some time before he'd warmed up to the younger boy. But when they hit it off and Aoba thinks it was as if Noiz was someone that he needed in his life, much more than a brother.

Aoba thinks, 'Ah… Noiz must be my soulmate.'

And Noiz was different and thought him a lot of things. Aoba thinks he loves him. No, Aoba does love him. And they play around a lot until Noiz had to leave the town for some personal business.

They say their goodbyes, and Aoba cries. For the second time, he mourns for his soul.

.

Aoba is 23 years old when he meets Clear for the first time. He was a weird fellow who called him 'Master' at first. He would always follow him around, his actions confusing Aoba most of the time. But Clear is a good person, and Aoba couldn't help but open up to him more. They hit it off and Aoba thinks he likes this comfortable presence next to him, and Clear was someone he likes to be with till he grows old.

Aoba thinks, 'Ah… Clear must be my soulmate.'

And Clear was happy and refreshing and thought him a lot of things. Aoba thinks he loves him. No, Aoba does love him. And they play around a lot until Clear had to leave the town for some personal business.

They say their goodbyes, and Aoba cries. For the third time, he mourns for his soul.

.

Aoba is 24 years old when he meets Mink for the first time. He'd gone on a journey after his last heartbreak and decided to leave the town, feeling to crowded by the painful memories the town gives him, and that's when he meets the dreadlocked traveller. Mink was cold and dangerous, but it only piques Aoba's curiosity more. And he was a curious, curious cat. In no time, Mink's cold façade melted into Aoba's warmth. They hit it off and Aoba thinks, he likes the excitement Mink brings him, and likes how the older dotes on him.

Aoba thinks, 'Ah… Mink must be my soulmate.'

And Mink was cold and warm at the same time and thought him a lot of things. Aoba thinks he loves him. No, Aoba does love him. And they play around a lot until Mink had to leave Aoba for some personal business.

They say their goodbyes, and Aoba cries. For the fourth time, he mourns for his soul.

.

And he vows to himself he would never cry for a broken heart again.

.

Aoba is 25 years old when he meets Ren for the first time. He decides to return to his hometown and that's when he sees someone odd yet strangely familiar. Ren is warm and his beautiful amber eyes give Aoba a strangely nostalgic yet melancholic feeling. But Aoba shakes away his emotions, remembering all of his heartache. And as Aoba moves to go, something stops him.

A cute black dog was biting onto his pants.

"S-Sorry!" The raven-haired man approaches him. "I'm sorry for my dog, I…"

"No, it's okay really, he just bit onto my pants, I wasn't really…"

.

Their eyes meet and Aoba thinks back to his thoughts when he was a child.

'How can you just… know?'

.

The raven-haired man extends his hand. "I'm Ren." He says, smiling.

Aoba takes his hand in his and replies. "Aoba."

"Aoba…" Ren says his name, and Aoba is shaken with the familiarity. "I've been searching for you for so long."

The bluenette smiles. "Me too, Ren."

Aoba knows, 'Ah… Ren must be my soulmate.'

And Ren was perfect and thought him a lot of things, and Aoba thought him things too. Aoba loves him. And Ren replies with kisses and warm hugs. And they play around a lot and Ren was always there with him, until Ren had to leave.

They say their goodbyes, and Aoba smiles. For the last time, he mourns for his soul.

'Till we meet again, my love.'

.

Aoba is 73 years old when he meets Ren for the second time.

They meet their foreheads in affection, as what they always used to do. And Aoba can feel it, his soul, complete and fulfilled.

"Thank you for waiting for me."

"The pleasure is mine."

.

.


End file.
